Kezia Sanguinar
Kezia is a powerfully built woman in the prime of her abilities. She is considered to be an extremely dangerous woman with crazy religious beliefs. She is the leader of House Sanguinar. Physical Description A strong woman of age 39. She has long beautiful fiery red hair, hazel green eyes and puffy lips marred by a scar on the right side of her upper lip. She has smooth pale skin and all the curves of womanhood combined with a great muscular flair. History Kezia was born into the Sanguinar family, a noble family that has been lost for over 100 years due to infighting and treachery. She was raised with her brother and sister as the youngest of her 2 siblings. Her brother was the only one to raise a bloodwing he named Tzimice, being the man of the family. When she was 12 her family was found by another noble family, unfortunately, the nobles did not want her family to reclaim their place in Azeroth and slaughtered them. Taking her and her siblings for their own purposes. She was turned into a slave, along with her sister and brother, though her brother didn't last long. Being the heir to the family, they had him killed when he turned 18. Eventually her sister decided to escape, and so they tried. Her sister gave her own life for Kezia to escape. Kezia returned to her old home to find it in ruins, nothing left of the small house except a burned out husk. She was about to give up all hope before Tzimice flew out of the nearby forest... He seemed to recognize her and hope sprung from her once more. Ac'dural's Blade Kezia wields a sword unlike any other. The hilt is designed to look like some sort of bat with its wings as crossguards. It has holy runes etched into its ebon blade and resonates an ominous holy aura. The blade was crafted many generations ago, Count Lucien Von Sanguinar commissioned the blade many years after claiming Talonpeak. It is said that after its creation Lucien Von Sanguinar presented the blade to the creature known as Ac'dural and the creature gave the blade his blessing. Abilities Light Blast: The wielder of the blade can project a blast of Light from the blade when swinging. The energy can destroy minor undead with ease and injure other unholy creatures. Divine Shield: The wielder of the blade can conjure an orb of protective light around their body, protecting them from harm for a short time. Powers and Abilities Abilities Expert Tactician: '''Kezia has shown her ability to strategize on many occasions, out strategizing many of her contemporaries on more then one occasion. '''Indomitable Will: Kezia's unstoppable determination and strength of will make her an extremely formidable opponent. This makes her able to function while tolerating massive amounts of physical pain. Lightbringer: Kezia is a master of the holy Light, being able to use it with ease. Hemomancer: Kezia has learned the art of Hemomancy in its purest untainted form. Allowing her to utilize Life Magic for manipulation of blood to heal or harm. Peak Human Condition: Through intense training, a specialized diet, and alchemical treatments, Kezia represents the natural pinnacle of human physical prowess. Her physical attributes roughly exceeded that of an Olympic level athlete. Her strength, speed, stamina, agility, reflexes and coordination are at peak human perfection. She has spent her entire life in pursuit of physical perfection and has attained it through constant intensive training and determination. Weaknesses and Shortcomings Cold: Kezia is a cold woman at times, often coming across uncaring and unsympathetic. Family: Kezia loves her family above all else. She would go to hell and back for them and thus is easily prone to anger if something happens to her family. Secluded: While Kezia does talk to other nobility, she often tends to remain in Talonpeak to rule her people and train her military. Intense Training: Do to Kezias intense training regiment she is prone to getting hurt. Extra Character Theme Armory Kezia Category:Human